Misión contra Masculinidad
by kiokishy
Summary: Allen, Lavi y Lenalee tienen una misón no muy parecida a las demas que han hecho... pero a Allen no le agrada el papel que tiene que cumplir para el exito esta nueva misión.


Aqui otra historia mas de kuro-chan

Hola estuve inactiva una semana ya que mi computadora sufrio de un virus y no podia hacer practicamente nada, ni

usar el internet o editar los fics, pero ahora mi compu volvio a la vida.

!!Comentes por favor!!

_-dialogos-_

**"pensamientos"**

--

Todo empezó en la mañana, Komui pidió a 3 exorcistas que se presentaran a su oficina, no tardaron mucho en venir, eran Lenalee, Lavi y Allen

Todo empezó en la mañana, Komui pidió a 3 exorcistas que se presentaran a su oficina, no tardaron mucho en venir, eran Lenalee, Lavi y Allen.

_-Chicos-_ dijo Komui con un tono serio_- tal ves esta sea su primera misión incubiertos, no será una normal como exorcistas, será una de investigación un poco mas laboriosa._

_  
-¿Eh?, para eso son los rastreadores-_dijo Lavi aburrido mirando a todas partes para ver si había algo mas interesante.

_-Cierto pero puede que halla akumas si nuestras sospechas fueran correctas._

_-¿Y exactamente en que consiste la misión?_

_-Verán, en la ciudad habrá una fiesta de personas con un cierto poder económico, el punto de la fiesta es discutir asuntos financieros, pero hay una persona que tal ves este en contacto con el conde del milenio, tal ves sea otro ser ambicioso que le ayuda a crear akumas, no lo sabemos, si es así puede ser peligroso para los rastreadores, así que prefiero mandarlos a ustedes por mayor seguridad, no quiero mas muertes innecesarias._

_-Suena mas prudente_-dijo Léanle

_-Como no estamos seguros de si esa persona esta relacionado con el conde no pueden darse a conocer como exorcistas, así que sólo los mezclaremos con las demás personas ricas, además hay un muy buen plan-_dijo Komui con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Hermano ¿Estas bien?  
-No te preocupes Lenalee, sólo les explicare el plan, verán ese hombre tiene una debilidad por las mujeres bonitas, es por eso que queremos que uno de ustedes valla y lo seduzca para poder investigarlo y sacarle información, en si es un plan simple-_de pronto se volteo bruscamente y apunto a Allen-_y la persona perfecta eres tu Allen-kun._

_  
-¡¿Eh?, ¡¡Yo soy un hombre!! , ¡¡ Evidentemente no soy el ideal!!_  
_-Claro, veras, hemos encontrado una persona que es compatible con la inocencia, Y tiene una habilidad muy rara que es cambiar de forma a la personas, así que usaremos esa inocencia para que tú, Allen tengas la forma de una mujer.  
-¡¿Que?!, ¿Y porque yo?, que lo haga Lavi.  
-Pero Allen, mírame es obvio que yo soy muy masculino para ese trabajo, y en cambio tú …-_ dijo Lavi conteniendo una sonrisa.

_-¡Yo también soy muy masculino!-_ voltio a ver a Komui que afirmaba lo que había dicho Lavi.

_-Entonces que tal si lo hace Miranda-_dijo Allen desesperado por oír un si.

_-Esta en una misión-_ dijo Komui

_-Entonces Kanda, acabo que tiene el pelo largo_

_-En una misión_  
_-¿Krory?  
-Enfermo  
-Pero entonces … -_ por unas milésimas de segundos Allen voltio a ver a Lenalee.

_-¡Allen ni lo pienses mi Lenalee no hará semejantes cosas!-_dijo Komui exaltado mientras tomaba sus armas.

El chico se quedo paralizado como piedra en ese momento.

_-Bien, Lenalee lleva a Allen-kun a la siguiente habitación, ahí esta la ropa que va a usar y el exorcista que lo va ha cambiar.  
-¡Eh!, tan rapido, no me dejaran prepararme psicológicamente.  
-No hay tiempo, de hecho la fiesta es hoy en la noche._

_  
_Allen se puso de nuevo como piedra.

_-Bien vamos Allen-kun-_ Lenalee lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la habitación arrastrándolo, pues este aun no salía del shock, luego Lavi fue tras de ellos.

_-Oye Lavi-_ dijo Komui- _no seas pervertido, a esa habitación no podrás entrar._  
_-¿Eh?, pero sólo quiero ver como queda Allen-_ dijo mientras intentaba reprimir una risa.

_-Ten, esta es la ropa que vas a utilizar-_ dijo Komui mientras le daba ropa elegante a Lavi- _mientras llegan Allen y Lenalee a la fiesta tú tendrás que revisar los alrededores._

_  
-Entendido-_dijo mientras la tomaba.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Lavi , vestido muy elegante, ya había revisado los alrededores sin nada anormal que aya notado, como empezaban a entrar los invitados a una mansión muy elegante el se digno a entrar.

Al principio estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la foto del hombre que estaban investigando, se llamaba Dallas Henry, bastante adinerado, era rubio y de piel clara, no muy atractivo pero si con dinero.

Cuando Lavi empezó a buscarlo pudo notar que su objetivo ya había llegado, parecía normal, pero hasta que no encontrara a Allen entre la multitud no podría llevarse a cabo la misión.

Cuando vio toda la comida se despisto de su tarea y engullo muchas delicias, algunos se le quedaban viendo pues utilizaba el parche en el ojo, él no puso mucha atención pero cuando alzo la vista se dio cuenta de algo, muchas mujeres elegantes y hermosas estaba ahí, había unas gordas a quien no les puso atención, se fijo mas bien en las delgadas, había muchas y de variadas clases, unas rubias, otras pelirrojas, morenas, flacas, en fin.

**-"Strike"-**pensaba por donde sea que miraba, no se desidia cual era su favorita, todas resaltaban pues traían vestidos de coctel muy llamativos, pero una resalto a su vista, era de pelo corto y negro, traía un vestido amarillo, era alta y muy linda.

Cuando fue se dirigía hacia ella esta, antes de hablar, esta le puso la mano en frente de la cara en una señal que significaría **"No me interesas, piérdete".**

**  
**_-¡Eh!, ni me diste oportunidad-_bajo la cabeza como un perro derrotado.

Mientras se lamentaba a si mismo alzo ligeramente la vista y encontró otro amor, recorrió con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba la ropa de una chica, tenia unas piernas largas y delgadas que cualquier hombre desearía, una cintura fina, un busto un poco mas grande que el de Lenalee y su vestido era muy llamativo, le llegaba apenas un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, traía vestido azul negrusco de espalda descubierta y con tacones altos de 4 cm., de pronto Lavi se dirigió increíblemente rápido hacia la chica gritando en su mente "**strike" **varias veces, cuando se acerco a ella e intento detenerse bruscamente resbalo cayendo a la dirección de ella.

**-"Genial es mi día de suerte"**

De pronto la chica le dio un fuerte puñetazo antes de que cayera sobre ella.

Mientras el pelirrojo era lanzado 10 metros hacia atrás.

_-Lo siento, Lavi-_ dijo la chica mientras iba hacía él- _pero tú te lo buscaste_

_._  
Lavi levanto la cabeza y la vio mas detallada mente, era de piel clara y pelo largo plateado, líneas finas y ojos grisáceos.

_-Allen …-_dijo impactado_-¡Allen eres tú! no te ves tan mal-_ empezó a reír mientas se ponía de pie.

El peliplatedo se empezó a poner rojo y de mala cara, su voz era mas aguda y la cicatriz de su ojo ya no estaba.

_-Lavi ahí estas_-dijo Lenalee mientras se acercaba a él, traía un vestido largo negro, con mangas largas, guantes y pelo recogido, estaba muy bien cubierta.

_-¿Ah?, Lenalee, porque traes esa ropa._  
_-Es que esta es la que me dio mi hermano._  
_-Como es Komui-san no me sorprende que te toque ese traje-_dijo Allen, ligeramente frustrado por no haberle tocado ese.

_-Lavi, ¿Y a encontraste a Dallas Henry?  
-¿Eh?, pues si-_dijo Lavi señalando hacia la dirección del hombre- _y no hay nada de extraño en los alrededores, pero descubrí que tiene una oficina privada en este lugar, según hay guarda sus documentos importantes, pero como es una misión en cubierta no puedo hacer nada drástico.  
-Ten-_le dijo Lenalee mientras le daba un pequeño trasmisor-_así nos mantendremos comunicados.  
-Ahora Allen tienes que llamarle la atención a ese tio, según es un mujeriego, y por tantas chicas hermosas aquí debes destacar-_dijo Lavi mirando a todas las chicas.

**-"No es justo, ¿Por qué yo hago este trabajo"** pensaba Allen mientras se acercaba discretamente a Dallas Henry.

_-Lavi-¿Crees que fue correcto dejar a Allen-kun.?_  
_-No te preocupes Lenalee-_dijo Lavi mientras veía a Allen con unos binoculares-_si algo se ve mal intervendremos, además recuerda que aunque tenga apariencia de mujer Allen aun se sabe defender_.

Lenalee guardo silencio y con otros binoculares se puso a vigilar.

El peliblanco estaba caminando así su objetivo con todo el tiempo del mundo, él no tenia prisa.

_-¡Allen camina mas rápido de aquí a que llegues ya habrá acabado la fiesta¡-_le grito Lavi por el pequeño comunicador, esto provoco un dolor en el oído.

El peliblanco apresuro un poco mas el paso para que Lavi no le dejara sordo.

De repente Bancot le clavo la mirada, estaba como a 16 metros de el pero ya le había llamado la atención, de repente Bancot se acercaba rápidamente, Allen por su parte ya sabía que significaba esa mirada, la misma mirada que ponía Lavi con una chica o su cuando su maestro se fijaba en alguien, Allen intento retroceder.

**- "Al diablo la misión, aquí esta en peligro mi masculinidad"**, sin darse cuenta tenia en frente de él a su objetivo.

_-Hola señorita, mi nombre es Dallas Henry, ¿Y usted es?._

El peliblanco intentaba dar una sonrisa, pero se le hacía difícil.

_-Mi nombre es Al …-_callo al ver que casi dice su verdadero nombre  
_-¿Al? …_  
_-Alice-_dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa muy forzada.

_-¡Ah!, que hermoso nombre …-_ Allen no le ponía atención mientras le decía un montón de cosas para cortejarlo.

Su ojo no había reaccionado como si estuviera en presencia de un akuma, esa persona era humana.

_-¿Y que dice?-_dijo Dallas mirándolo a los ojos.  
_-¿Eh?, ¿De que?-_dijo sin saber muy bien lo que le había dicho ese hombre.  
_-Pues de lo que le pregunte_  
_-Eh …, pues …-_ no sabía que decir pues no le puso atención ni a una sola palabra que le dijo-_pues … digo … ¿Que si?_  
_-¡Oh!, fantástico pues vamos.  
-¿Vamos?, ¿A dónde?  
-¿Como que a donde?, como le dije, a mi oficina, a un lugar mas tranquilo._  
_-¡Eh!-_exclamo ligeramente, en una parte sabía que ese era el punto de la misión, investigar su oficina, pero sabía que ese hombre podía ser un pervertido.

Lavi y Lenalee ya no le pudieron seguir la pista pues se habían metido en una oficina.

_-Lenalee, afuera hay una ventana donde se puede ver dentro de esa oficina, hay que ver ahí._-

_-Si, aseguro que Allen-kun se podriá meter en problemas._

_  
_Ya en la oficina Allen pudo notar una inmensa sala, con paredes pintadas color oro, tenia todo lo que una oficina de lujo tenía pero además tenía todo una colección de vinos, varios sofás rojos finos y muy caros, un baño muy grande y otras habitaciones.

_-Increíble-_dijo en voz baja.  
_-Lose, bienvenida a mi despacho-_dijo Dallas mientras lo conducía al inmenso sofá y servía en dos copas un poco de vino tinto.

Allen pudo notar unos archiveros en el otro lado de la habitación, tal ves ahí estaban la información que necesitaba.

_-Aquí tienes-dijo_ Dallas ofreciéndole una copa.  
_-Ah, si gracias_ **"¿Y que hago con esto? Yo no bebo"** -entonces noto unas burbujas que salían de la copa de vino, parecían provenir de una pequeña pastilla que estaba en el fondo de su copa**, "Este tio a de estar enfermo, me quiere hacer tomar quien sabe que cosa"** intentaba contenerse para no golpearlo.

_-¿Qué pasa?, tómala esta muy buena.  
-Ah, si … claro-_ dijo mientras fingiendo tomarla.

Allen permanecía a una prudente distancia de su acosador, el hombre al ver que la chica no tenia un interés por él, estaba perdiendo interés por ella, entonces Allen se sentía mas calmado.

_-¡Allen¡-_le grito Lavi por el transmisor, no pudo aguantar retorcerse un poco de dolor.

_-Me disculpa un momento, voy al baño-_dijo mientras se dirigía al baño_-¿Lavi quieres? ¿Qué me descubran?  
-Allen si te pones en esa actitud nunca le sacaras información, debes ser mas…  
-¿Eh?, ¿como saben que estoy haciendo?  
-¡A, si!, mira por la ventana.  
_Allen se asomo por la puerta para ver la oficina y noto que en la ventana de arriba estaba Lavi (con binoculares) y Lenalee.

-_Me espían  
-No, sólo estamos procurando que no pase nada malo-_dijo Lavi mientras se reía un poco.

_-Allen-kun se que no quieres hacer esto, si quieres yo lo hago, para ti debe ser incomodo-_dijo Lenelee dulcemente.

_-¿Deberás Lenalee?-_dijo el peliblanco emocionado, pero sintió un escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, **"Si Lenalee lo hace y se entera Komui-san"**, luego se estremecía del miedo, era mejor hacer esto que enfrentar la ira de Komui_-no, no, Lenalee, yo lo haré, tu sólo permanece ahí, yo me encargo-_dijo mientras salía otra ves a la oficina.

_-¿Eh?, Allen-kun se esta comportando raro._  
_-Ya llegue-_dijo Allen en un tono alegre, ahora su objetivo era acabar la misión rápidamente.

_-Bien puedes sentarte-_ dijo él hombre, un poco distraído con su bebida.  
**-"Bien, plan A",** se sentó cerca de su objetivo y le sonrió dulcemente.  
_-Te ves mas relajada._  
_-Si, ya se-_dijo mientras se acercaba a él_- Me gustaría jugar algo con usted Dallas-sama.  
-¡Si!, ¡por fin la pastilla surtió efecto!-_dijo el hombre mientras se iba a abalanzar sobre Allen.

Antes de que cayera encima, Allen le puso el puño en frente y lo golpeo en la cara.  
**-"¡Maldito tipo pervertido y acosador!"**, en ese momento se moría de ira.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

_-Ese sujeto esta enfermo-_dijo Lenalee.  
_-Si, pobre Allen-_dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver con los binoculares.  
_-Dallas-sama, ¿Qué cosas hace?, ese tipo de cosas no, al menos aun no-_dijo para que el pervertido se mantuviera interesado_-es un juego con el vino-_se acerco mas a él y se mantuvo una postura juguetona**-"Todas las cosas que he aprendido con mi maestro por fin servirán para algo"**

**  
**_-¿Y como se juega?_  
_-El que tome mas vino le pedirá al otro cualquier deseo.  
-¡¿Cuál QUIERA?!  
-Si, ¿Qué dice?  
-Claro-_se paro por la botellas de vino_-¿Preparada?  
-Si-_dijo con una sonrisa  
Cuando iniciaron Allen sólo fingía tomar la bebida y volver a llenar la copa, mientras Dallas tomaba grandes cantidades de vino.  
**-"Plan A, embriagarlo para quitarle dinero, eso es el truco mas fácil y simple de todos"**

Cuando Dallas termino toda la botella de vino se detuvo.

_-¡Ah! Dallas-sama me gano, ahora puede pedir su deseo_  
_-Disculpa un momento-_luego el hombre se dirigió al baño a expulsar todas las toxinas de su cuerpo.

_-Baka-_se levanto del asiento y se dispuso a buscar la información_-¿Dónde estará?-_dijo mientras revolvía todo.  
_-Alice , ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

Dallas salio mas rápido de lo que pensaba del baño, pero por una razón estaba muy complacido por eso.

_-Ya no tiene sentido ocultar mi identidad-_dijo en voz baja  
_-¡Alice ahora me toca a mi pedir mi deseo!-_se dirigió para rodear a la chica en sus brazos antes de hacer eso el peliblanco no se contuvo y le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzo casi al otro lado de la habitación.

_-¡Maldito pervertido!_

Cuando vieron eso Lenalee y Lavi entraron por la ventana.

_-¡Allen-kun cálmate!  
-Creo que ya nos descubrió, Allen  
-¡Esto se resuelve muy fácil sólo déjenme golpearlo hasta que se le borre la memoria!  
-Este … Allen-kun, esta inconciente.  
-Es mejor así, ahora debemos buscar la información-_dijo el pelirrojo buscando, cuando los otros dos exorcistas iban a buscarla también sintieron un estruendo.

_-¿Qué es eso?_  
De inmediato el ojo izquierdo de Allen percibió la presencia de un akuma provocando que el monóculo apareciera.

_-¡Akumas!_  
Cuando los tres exorcistas salieron notaron numerosos akumas nivel uno y otros mas nivel 2.

_-¡¿Entonces este hombre tenia relación con el conde?!  
-No lose, pero ahora debemos destruir a estoy akumas antes de que causen problemas  
-Por fin … algo con que descargar mi rabia-_dijo el peliblanco mientras un aura oscura aparecía a su alrededor.

Cuando lo 3 exorcistas activaron su inocencia empezaron a destruir a todos los akumas, Allen dio un gran salto para que con la Crown Clown destruir a el akuma nivel 2, cuando volvió al suelo Lavi estaba completamente rojo.

_-¡A … Allen! ¡Recuerda que aun tienes forma de una mujer… y llevas vestido!_

_  
_Cuando recordó esto el peliblanco se enrojeció y jalo el corto vestido hacía abajo.

_-Chicos acabemos con esto rápido-_dijo Lenalee, el vestido que traía no le permitía moverse con libertad.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

En la orden todos los científicos se empezaban a reunir para recibir a su nueva visita, (bueno, nueva para ellos u.u U)

_-¡Wa!, que chica tan linda  
-¡¿Quién es?  
-Se me hace raramente familiar._

Cuando todos estaban rodeándola esta exploto

_  
-¡Aléjense todos!-_dijo con mirada asesina e irritada

_-Oye Allen, no debes molestarte tanto, te ves tan mona en esa forma-_dijo Lavi en forma burlesca

_-¡Tú no sabes como se siente ser acosado toda la noche!  
-No era para que te pusieras así, solo bromeaba._

Ya en la oficina de Komui los tres exorcistas se reportaron.

_-Bien, la misión fue en vano  
_**-"¡En vano!"**  
_-Al parecer ese hombre no tenia nada que ver con el conde después de todo, el ataque de akumas esa noche fue simplemente porque aprovecharon que mucha gente estaba reunida-_dijo Komui muy tranquilo.

_  
-¡Significa que fue en vano!_  
_-Se podría decir, pero Allen-kun, se me olvidaba decirte, te ves muy bien_ **"claro no tanto como mi Lenalee"  
**_-¡Yo sólo quiero volver a mi verdadera forma! ¡Mi masculinidad esta muy dañada!,_ **"Que bueno que Kanda no esta aquí, nunca me dejaría olvidar esto T.T"**

_-Claro, claro, abajo esta el exorcista que te quitara esa forma._

**-"Nunca creí extrañar tanto los pantalones"**

Cuando Allen salio de la habitación Lavi no contuvo la sonrisa.  
_-¿Lavi?, ¿Por qué sonríes?_  
_-Le tome una foto-_puso una sonrisa maliciosa_-ya quiero ver cuando los demás lo vean._

_--_

_Dejen Reviews  
_


End file.
